Jedi Duelist
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi The Lightsaber, chosen weapon of The Jedi, is the symbol of everything that The Jedi Order stands for. It is an elegant weapon for a more civilized age, and those Jedi Knights who focus on its use, called Jedi Duelists, can perform amazing feats when using the weapon. Jedi Duelists dedicate much of their careers to the study of the Lightsaber. Where other Jedi might excel at investigation or negotiation, a Jedi Duelist is called in when violence is the most likely solution to the problem. Jedi Duelists have a great deal of prowess in other areas as well, but their skill with the Lightsaber makes them stand out. Jedi Duelists are among the most knowledgeable about Lightsaber fighting styles in the entire Order. Some duelists specialize in a single Lightsaber style (The Jedi Duelist presented here is an Ataru master), while others dedicate themselves to the study of all Lightsaber Forms in the hope of better understanding how the weapon can be used. Jedi Duelists often see the Lightsaber as an implement of spirituality and use practice of the various Lightsaber Forms as a kind of meditation. When lost in Lightsaber practice, a Jedi Duelist finds themselves opening up to The Force completely, nearly surrendering their very will to The Force as it guides the humming blade of the weapon. Jedi Duelist Encounters When a Jedi Duelist is the primary character in an encounter, he or she is usually supported by other Jedi, in order to keep the duelist from becoming the sole target. Additionally, other Jedi who specialize in controlling the combat arena with Force Powers- such as ''Force Slam'' and ''Force Thrust''- make excellent companions for a Jedi Duelist because they keep the battlefield open and allow the duelist to approach enemies with greater ease. Jedi Duelist Statistics (CL 13) Medium Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 6 Force Points: 6 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +10 Languages: 'Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 25, Will Defense: 29; [[Block|'Block]], Deflect Hit Points: 90, Damage Threshold: 25 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +18 (2d8+13) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +16 (3d8+13) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +18 (2d8+13) with Mighty Swing 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (2d8+8) and Lightsaber +13 (2d8+8) with Double Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +16 'Base Attack Bonus: +13, Grab: '+16 '''Attack Options: 'Acrobatic Strike, [[Ataru|'''Ataru]], Double Attack (Lightsabers), Mighty Swing, Rapid Strike Special Actions: Redirect Shot Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): ''Battle Strike'' (3), Force Disarm, Force Slam, Force Thrust, Negate Energy, Rebuke, Surge (2) Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Force Trance, Improved Sense Force Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 17, Constitution 10, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 18, Charisma 10 'Talents: Ataru, Block, Deflect, Greater Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Greater Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), Redirect Shot, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) 'Feats: 'Acrobatic Strike, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Mighty Swing, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Acrobatics), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +14, Endurance +14, Initiative +14, Use the Force +11 '''Possessions: '''Jedi Robes, Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Variable